


Restless Gravity [ART]

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Art, Digital Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, X-Factor #231
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: Deathlok doesn't go by the name Steve Rogers anymore. But even he needs repairs sometimes...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020





	Restless Gravity [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvengersNewB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/gifts).



> For the Cap-Im RBB! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Restless Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418945) by [AvengersNewB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/pseuds/AvengersNewB)




End file.
